The mate of the elven king
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: The trust between elves and men were broken. When a new elven king comes in to power only to find that his mate yugi was is one the race of men. what will yugi do when he is taken to the elven kingdom on his sixteenth year of bith?
1. prologue

**The mate of the Elven king**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Please enjoy reading this!**

**Prologue**

* * *

Long ago there was once two kingdoms, one elven and the other for the race of men. Both kingdoms once lived at peace as friend's and allies. But as time went on peace that was one strong now decay's in ruin. The race of men now distrusted and feared the elves that they once called friends and allies.

A new king of the elves came on to the throne only to find his mate belonged to the race of men. So the king sent a scout out to look for his mate. The scout was ordered to bring the king's mate to the elven kingdom on the mate's sixteenth year. Unknown to the elven king he was being watched by a red haired woman who out loud said:

'**What will you do if your mate is unwilling to be with you?'**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Finally my muses are being kind to me! This took me eight tries before I was happy with the results! Hope you like this! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The mate of the elven king 1**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**Please enjoy reading this!**

**Chapter one**

* * *

Just before dawn a boy was already up for the day doing errands for his grandpa. The boy was named yugi and today was his sixteenth year. Yugi was excited because those who were on their sixteenth year of birth would be allowed to choose what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. Yugi knew what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, which was to be a healer. Yugi couldn't wait for the ceremony that would happen at the evening meal never knowing about the events unfolding at midday.

**-Midday-**

At the midday meal Yugi was tasked with getting berries from the forest for winter. Yugi wearing a gray cloak and armed with a basket went to the forest unknowing of the danger's ahead. Yugi came upon some bushes with berries but there were people already picking berries. Yugi dropped his basket and fled in fear when he noticed the people elves. Yugi ran as fast as he could only to end up on a cliff. Yugi looked back to see the elves cornering him on the cliff. Yugi prayed and jumped off the cliff to the river below. Yugi landed wrong and broke his leg. Almost drowning Yugi was pulled to the shore, to safety. Yugi was about to turn around to say 'thank you' when he passed out from the pain shooting up his broken leg.

**-Human village-**

Grandpa Muto was getting worried when Yugi didn't come back from picking berries before sunset. He knew many had given up on their tasks but he also knew that Yugi would try to complete any task given to him. Grandpa Muto went to look for Yugi only to find Yugi's basket on the ground. Grandpa Muto prayed that Yugi was safe.

**-With Yugi-**

Yugi was awake and has his eye's open but he couldn't see anything. Yugi couldn't move his body because it was numb all over. Yugi jumped when he felt someone touch his broken leg. He heard the person in a loving way say, "Rest my love and after you wake I will answer all your questions" before Yugi could say something he had fallen asleep.

**-Somewhere-**

A red haired woman who was wearing a white flowing dress walked down a path to a crystal clear lake. The woman looked at the lake to see the past, present and the future events. The woman looked up at the sky and said:

"**The future that I've see must come true or everything and everyone will be destroyed"**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**The mate of the elven king**

**I do not own Yugioh!**

**It's been along time since this was updated. My bad.**

**On June 25 I'm leaving visit my Dad and my two younger siblings for a while but I will be back on July 9. So I'm trying to update as much as I can before then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Yugi thought that his heart would beat out of his chest. Yugi had just escaped from the elven castle with a broken leg and was now headed back to his village. When Yugi was half way to the village, he jumped in to his Grandpa's arms and started to sob.

Atem was furious when he discovered that his injured mate had escaped. He ordered his guard's to recapture his mortal mate.

Finally Yugi clamed down enough to tell his Grandpa what had happened to him. Yugi's story made Grandpa very worried that Elven warriors would attack the village to get Yugi back. Grandpa and Yugi stiffened when they saw smoke. They went as quickly back to the village as fast as they could go.

Atem sat and waited to hear news of his mates recapture. Atem had ordered the healer's to have something that would keep Yugi in a drugged like state ready. Atem sighed and started to drink some elven wine.

Yugi and his Grandpa had finally made it to the their village only to find it being engulfed by fire. Yugi ran as best as he could to the village never knowing that it was a trap.

Yugi made it in to the village only to be surrounded by elven warriors. One of the warriors stepped forward and said "We have come to bring you back to the king's side where you belong" Yugi took a step backwards and shouted "I don't belong at your king's side!" Yugi turned around to run away only to be caught by another elven warrior who had come up behind him. The elven warrior tied up and gagged Yugi. Grandpa arrived at the village only to witness Yugi being taken by the elven warriors.

Atem got a message, by hawk, which said that Yugi had been recaptured and was being brought back to the castle. Atem smiled that he would have his mate back and he would never allow his mate to leave his side again.


End file.
